Zöldfülű Napok
by LisaCavanaugh
Summary: Leroy Jethro Gibbs megtalálta a párját Jenny Shepardben - és ezt tudta az első pillanattól kezdve. Ez a trilógia első része, amely végigvezet Jenny zöldfülű napjain. madame alexandra csodálatos Probie Days/Paris Nights/Russian Twilight trilógiájának fordítása!


Fordítás!

Író: u/1077586/madame_alexandra

Eredeti történet: s/5068262/1/Probie_Days

Minden jog a CBS-é, stb., a sztori madame_alexandráé, én csak lefordítottam :)

1. fejezet – Isten hozott az NCIS-nél!

Leroy Jethro Gibbs pillanatnyilag nem élvezte a munkáját. Tulajdonképpen Mike Franks pár hónappal ezelőtti nyugdíjba vonulása óta nem élvezte, azonban a mai napon különösen elégedetlen volt.

Nem elég, hogy tetőtől talpig vizes volt, még a jelentését is kézzel kellett megírnia. A számítógéprendszer valamiért összeomlott, ami mindenkit arra kényszerített, hogy a papírmunkát kézzel írják, amíg oda nem ér a szerelő, valamint egy hosszas magyarázkodás is várt rá.

Az inkompetens idióta, aki pár nappal ezelőtt kezdett el vele dolgozni az igazgató jóvoltából, véletlenül az egyik szemtanú kutyájára lőtt, amiért az egyébként is ideges öreg nő megtámadta, és ennek eredményeképpen a Ducky által vizsgált holttest beszennyeződött.

Ezután vezetés közben sikeresen kilyukasztotta az autó egyik kerekét, ami pedig az elázást eredményezte. Gibbsnek kellett kicserélnie a kereket, mert az az inkompetens idióta még kereket sem tudott cserélni.

Gibbs átható pillantást vetett a nyugtalan, fiatal ügynökre, ahogy az idegesen elé lépett, miközben törölközővel szárította a haját. Csak állt ott és tátogott, mint egy hal, Gibbsnek pedig úgy kellett visszafognia magát a tengerészeti fegyelmezés bemutatásától.

– Van valami mondanivalója, Langer? – Mordult fel Gibbs, a másik férfit méregetve.

Langer ügynök megrázta a fejét, az ádámcsutkája mozgott, ahogy nyelt egyet idegesen. Elővett egy mappát a hóna alól és a főnöke felé nyújtotta, közben bátorságát összeszedve megszólalt:

– A jelentésem, Gibbs… ööö… uram.

– Ne hívjon „uram"-nak – válaszolt a férfi.

Langer ügynök még egy darabig tartotta a mappát, aztán felfogta, hogy Gibbs nem fogja elvenni tőle.

Óvatosan a főnöke asztalára helyezte a jelentését, majd hátralépett, kezében a törölközővel, azonban úgy tűnt, hogy még akar valamit mondani. Gibbs tudomást sem véve az asztala előtt toporgó ügynökről, folytatta a saját jelentését. Pár másodperccel később rájött, hogy Langer addig fog ott állni, míg erőt nem vesz magán, hogy bocsánatot kérjen.

– Menjen haza, Langer – parancsolta Gibbs, fel sem nézve munkájából, megspórolva ezzel a bocsánatkérést.

– Az ügy…

– Menjen.

Langer hezitált, majd odalépett az asztalhoz, amit átmenetileg használt – míg Gibbs meg nem kapta az új társát – összeszedte a holmiját, azután szó nélkül távozott, valószínűleg bűntudattal telve.

Gibbs ledobta a tollát az asztalára, majd felsóhajtott, halántékát a hüvelyk- és mutatóujjával masszírozva. Jó teljesítményhez és eredményekhez volt szokva. Nem számított arra, hogy felváltva idiótákkal és arrogáns mindentudókkal lesz összezárva. Morrow jó ötletnek tartotta, hogy különböző zöldfülű ügynökökkel társítsa, akik alig végezték el a FLET-C-t. Az egyik tapasztalatlanabb volt, mint a másik.

Végül Chris Paccival és az ő zöldfülűjével együttműködve dolgozott; velük legalább haladt is valamennyit az üggyel.

Pillanatnyilag azt kívánta, bár ő is eldobta volna a jelvényét, csatlakozva Mike Frankshez, akárhol is volt az.

De Jethro Gibbs nem az a típus, aki egykönnyen feladja. Ahogy Franks sem ment nyugdíjba, akármennyit is morgott és győzködte őt a férfi.

– Jethro!

A férfi hátrafordult a neve hallatán és az érdeklődő tekintetű Paccival találta szemben magát, aki a válaszfalnak dőlt egy forró pohár kávét nyújtva Gibbsnek.

– Az ügynököd lelőtt egy kutyát?

A férfi mogorván összevonta a szemöldökét, ahogy elvette a kávét egy hálás biccentés kíséretében, majd hátradőlt a székében. Belekortyolt a kávéba és elégedetten lehunyta a szemét, ahogy a keserű folyadék végigégette a torkát.

Pacci füttyentett egyet, majd elfogultan mosolyogva, hüvelykujjával a háta mögé mutatott, ahol a zöldfülűje az íróasztala fölé görnyedve írta a jelentését.

– Ma hallgatta ki az első gyanúsítottját – jelentette be a férfi.

Gibbs felvonta a szemöldökét.

– Ki sírta el magát elsőnek?

Pacci felhorkantott.

– Hát, a gyanúsított egy nő volt. A zöldfülű megpróbált _lovagias_ lenni.

– És, hogy sikerült? – Kérdezte Gibbs, tudván, milyen kaliberű nők voltak általában a gyanúsítottak.

– Szerintem még mindig el van vörösödve a hölgy szavaitól.

Sokatmondó pillantást váltottak, majd Pacci megrázta a fejét és kinézett az ablakon a sötétedő égboltra.

– Meg akarsz valamikor szárítkozni, Gibbs? – Kérdezte, a férfi nedves kabátjára pillantva.

– Ahhoz haza kéne mennem – válaszolta, megemelve a kávéspoharát, mintha köszöntőt mondott volna, majd elfordult Pacci sokatmondó pillantásától. Ahogy ismét kezébe vette a tollát, a mobilja hangosan megcsörrent mellette. Gibbs rápillantott a képernyőre és a hangulata még rosszabb lett.

– A falra festett ördög – motyogta, ahogy elolvasta a nő nevét. Egy pillanating a kezébe fogta a telefont, miközben átgondolta a lehetőségeit, majd kinyitotta az asztal fiókját és beledobta a mobilt.

Nem volt hangulata Diane-hoz; úgyis csak az lenne a vége a beszélgetésnek, hogy a nő elsírja magát vagy valamit a fejéhez vág, amikor – ha – Gibbs hazaért.

Amikor a telefon ismét elkezdett csörögni, a férfi nem vett róla tudomást, hiszen ha válaszolna, akkor a nő szidását kéne hallgatnia, úgyhogy inkább a folyamatos csörgés hallgatása mellett döntött. Kár, hogy elfelejtette, hogy kell azt a szart lehalkítani.

Gibbs folytatta a nevetséges jelentést, amit Langer miatt kellett írnia, próbálva minél hosszabbra nyújtani, hogy ne kelljen eldöntenie, hazamenjen-e, vagy az épületben lődörögjön-e… vagy talán Duckyt zaklassa.

Ezúttal nem a mobil zavarta meg a jelentés befejezésében, hanem az irodai telefonjának éles csörgése.

– Gibbs – vakkantotta a telefonkagylóba, ahogy felvette, kicsit durvábban, mint ahogy eredetileg tervezte. Miután felvette, gondolatban elkáromkodta magát, remélve, nem Diane van a vonal másik végén, miután feladta a férfi mobiljának hiábavaló hívását, és esetleg előkereste az irodai telefonszámát valahonnan.

– Nehéz nap, Gibbs ügynök?

– Nem a legjobb, igazgató úr – válaszolta Gibbs, egyből visszavéve ellenséges hanghordozásából. Tom Morrow derűsen felkuncogott, miközben Gibbs folytatta a jelentés befejezését, emlékezve, miért is jött ki ilyen jól Morrow-val.

– Igen, hallottam az incidensről Mrs. Strakkal – Morrow jobb kedvűnek tűnt, mint amilyennek egy szövetségi nyomozóiroda elnökének kellene lennie, mikor arról az asszonyról beszél, aki megtámadta az egyik ügynökét egy sérült cocker spániel miatt.

– Többet nem fordul elő – mondta Gibbs sötéten.

– Az irodámba kéne jönnie, – szólt Morrow, visszarázódva hivatalosabb hangvételbe, majd rövid szünet után folytatta – van valaki, aki érdeklődik maga iránt.

– Igen uram – válaszolt a férfi, majd letette a telefont. Még hozzáírta a maradék szükséges adatot a jelentéséhez, majd a mappájába csúsztatta és Langer jelentésével együtt a hóna alá csapta, ezután kávéját felkapva Morrow irodája felé vette az irányt.

A legutóbbi ember, aki 'érdeklődött iránta' kiborította a reggeli kávéját, majd két nappal később át lett helyezve a norfolki irodába. Rosszkedvűen az igazgató irodájához ért, sejtve, hogy megint egy átmeneti társat fog kapni a következő pár hétre.

– Charlene – üdvözölte Morrow titkárnőjét röviden. A nő kedélyesen rámosolygott és a félig nyitott irodaajtóra mutatott.

– Menjen be, Gibbs ügynök.

Ahogy Gibbs belépett, meghallotta Morrow hangját, amit egy női kacagás követett.

– Jethro – szólt az igazgató, és kilépett asztala mögül, amikor Gibbs belépett az irodába, majd mosolyogva vállon veregette az ügynököt.

– Uram – üdvözölte Gibbs, miközben átpillantott a férfi válla felett, aki félig-meddig eltakarta a kilátását a szemben lévő falnál álló székekre.

– Be szeretném mutatni valakinek – mondta Morrow, miközben arrébb lépett és a székek felé intett.

A női kacagás tulajdonosa kecsesen állt, majd előre lépett és szemrebbenés nélkül Gibbs szemeibe nézett. A férfi a nőre pillantott, majd vissza Morrow-ra, magyarázatot várva.

- Az új társa. _Állandó_ társa, Gibbs – mondta az igazgató szigorúan, a nő felé biccentve. – Úgy gondolom, a hölgy tudja majd kezelni.

Gibbs alig láthatóan felvonta az egyik szemöldökét és visszafordult a nőhöz, ezúttal kevésbé elutasító tekintettel.

A nő tartózkodva nézett rá, mintha már előre figyelmeztették volna, azonban semmi félelem nem látszott rajta. Nem tűnt feszültnek, láthatóan jól kijött Morrow-val, ha ennyire nyugodtan viselkedett az irodájában. A férfi szemei akaratlanul is a nő hosszú, sima lábai felé vonzódtak, melyek lenyűgöző magassarkút viselő lábfejekben végződtek. Futólag felmérte a nőt, majd tekintete megállapodott a vörös hajon, mely épp a nő vállának alját súrolta.

A nő meg sem rezzent Gibbs fürkésző tekintetére.

Előre lépett, és a férfinek úgy tűnt, hogy a nő egy rövid, derűs pillantást vetett Morrow felé, mielőtt kinyújtotta a kezét.

– Jenny Shepard – a nő hangja éles és tiszta volt.

– Gibbs – szólt a férfi, majd egy pillanattal később elfogadta a felé nyújtott kezet.

Meglepő módon a nő kézfogása határozott volt. Nem sok nőnek volt ennyire önbizalmat sugárzó kézfogása, de akiknek igen, azok ki tudtak állni magukért – és Gibbs biztos volt benne, hogy ez a Jenny is közéjük tartozott.

Ahogy elengedte Jenny kezét, elgondolkodva kinyújtotta ujjait, megkérdőjelezve Morrow döntését új társát illetően. Ritka volt a női ügynök – Franks egyenesen megvetette az ötletet is, míg Gibbs ugyan nem volt olyan régimódi, mint ex-főnöke, mégsem volt biztos benne, hogy akar-e egy nőt kiképezni.

– Hivatalosan holnap kezd – szólt az igazgató visszatérve asztala mögé, majd felvette a szemüvegét.

Morrow kinyújtotta a kezét a Gibbsnél lévő fájlokért, a férfi pedig odaadta neki azokat, majd hátat fordított Jenny Shepardnek, próbálva feldolgozni a történteket.

Az igazgató felegyenesedett, majd összefonta karjait, előbb Gibbsre, majd Jennyre pillantva.

– Szerintem maguk ketten jól ki fognak jönni – mondta a férfi. Gibbs meg mert volna esküdni, hogy az idősebb férfi _szórakoztatónak_ találja a helyzetet. – Shepard ügynök, – szólalt meg egy pillanattal később, kezébe véve az új jelvényt és óvatosan a nő felé nyújtotta – a jelvénye. Isten hozta az NCIS-nél – folytatta, mialatt a nő elvette azt.

– Igazgató úr – biccentett a nő melegen. Felvette a táskáját az előzőleg használt szék mellől, majd a két férfi felé fordult. – Gibbs – mondta, biccentve a másik férfinek is.

– Holnap reggel hét órakor jelentkezzen Gibbs ügynöknél, ő majd mindent elmond.

– Jó éjszakát uram – szólt, miközben a jelvényt a vállán lévő táskába csúsztatta. Gibbs felé fordult és nézte, ahogy kimegy az irodából, figyelve a fürge lépteket, a kihúzott vállat – önbizalom minden egyes mozdulatban.

A férfi Morrow-hoz fordult, aki már a székében ült hátradőlve, közömbösen nézve az ügynököt.

– Uram – kezdte Gibbs, majd megállt. Lenézett az előzőleg odaadott aktákra, és visszagondolt a mobilra az íróasztalában, valamint a feleségre, akit pillanatnyilag kerül.

Jenny Shepard kézfogása is eszébe jutott és felsóhajtott, majd egy ellenséges pillantást vetett az igazgatóra az iroda homályos fényében. Sarkon fordult, s kiviharzott az irodából, eltökélten titkolva zavartságát a történtek iránt.

Meg mert volna esküdni, hogy hallotta Morrow nevetését, ahogy becsukta maga mögött az iroda ajtaját.

Ahogy jött lefelé a lépcsőn végignézett az üresedő irodarészlegen, éppen időben, hogy lássa Jenny Shepardöt beszállni a liftbe. Szemeik találkoztak, ahogy a nő megfordult és a lift falának dőlt. Mikor az ajtók összezáródtak a férfi csak megcsóválta a fejét.

Valamiért kételkedett abban, hogy Morrow egy nőt adna mellé társnak, ha az nem lenne magasan képzett a munkában; annál Gibbs jobban ismerte főnökét. Ugyanakkor a nők mégiscsak nők voltak és Gibbs nem igazán akart még rá is vigyázni egy tűzharc közepén.

Pacci a válaszfalhoz lépett, amikor Gibbs megállt az asztala előtt és kinyitotta a fiókot, amelyben a – hihetetlen módon – nem csörgő telefonja volt.

– Morrow bekattant – kommentálta Pacci, miközben Gibbs a fegyverét a tokjába csúsztatta és lekapcsolta az asztalon lévő kislámpát.

Gibbs sötét pillantást vetett rá, várakozva, hogy a férfi kifejtse mondanivalóját. Pacci elvigyorodott és felsóhajtott.

– Mégis milyen őrült lenne képes téged összeereszteni egy hosszúlábú vörössel? – Kérdezte, nevetve az ellenséges pillantáson, amit cserébe kapott, majd elköszönt és a lift felé vette az irányt.

Gibbs a telefonjára pillantott, amikor az elkezdett csörögni, látva a nem kívánt nevet a képernyőn.

Felemelte a mobil fedelét, majd visszacsapta, betette a zsebébe és felkészítette magát a viharra, amivel otthon kell majd szembenéznie, amiért rácsapta a nőre a telefont.

Pacci nyitva tartotta a liftajtót Gibbsnek, miközben szó nélkül, vigyorogva megrázta fejét. Gibbs előrebámult, félig-meddig rettegve a holnapi naptól. Új ügynökök egy újabb elvesztegetett napot jelentettek, amit a procedúrák elmagyarázásával, idegenvezetéssel és mindenféle kérdésekre való válaszolgatással kell majd töltenie.

És mégis, ha valami felsőbb hatalom is úgy akarja, akkor Jenny Shepard különbözik az eddigiektől. Különbözik, _nem_ csak abban a tekintetben, hogy a nő egy hosszúlábú vörös.


End file.
